It all started with
by darkpetal202
Summary: Where the konoha couples are in college and how they meet their friends, their boyfriends, and their worst enemies. Frat houses just arent the same anymore! Every chapter is a different girls perspective. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina TenNeji


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is my first story in the "It all started with…" series. There will be four chapters (maybe more), all revolving around college life and each story will be a different pairing (SakuSasu, HinaNaru, InoShika, TenNeji) but all four stories will bleed into each other one way or another. Well this is my first one, and I will always start off with my favorite, SasuSaku! These four stories are dedicated to my sister who is off living the college life. Good luck! Time for "It all Started with a faulty map"!

Song of the day- Last Train Home by Lostprophets

I don't own Naruto –tear-

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura P.O.V

Where am I NOW!? I scrunched up my eyes as I held the map of Konoha University closer to my face, as if somewhere between Gardenville and State street I would see a blinking sign saying that all I had to do was close my eyes and wish I was in my dorm room…there was no sign of the sort. Why did I decide to transfer to a school that's like a maze for my sophomore year?

Why oh why did I tell mom and dad that they could go on home, and that I could find my way to my co-ed dorm room on my own and that they could just come back tomorrow to drop off my stuff?

People were buzzing by me with backpacks and backwards hats riding on bicycles, looking like they had the map of the campus memorized by heart…damn them and their backwardness of their hats!

I sighed and looked up from my map to try and find a street sign or _anything_ that would tell me where I am…AH! The green and white sign says that I am on the intersection of Willows burg and Martinsville, thank you little green sign! I looked back down to the map to see where that was on the map…ummm….AH! Oh no that's not it…DAMN LITTLE GREEN SIGN! Why have you betrayed me so!?

Well I guess I was asking for this. Mothers always tell their children not to take candy from strangers, but they never did tell us not to buy campus maps from a nice old man in town…nice old man my butt…He sold me a freaking map of the campus from what it looked like in the early 80's! Someone should tell that man that during the time period of thirty years, people add buildings and such! Pick up on the update grandpa!

I sighed as I started to meander through what ever street this was. I kept on bumping into people every five seconds because I was to busy staring at the map in my hands. After an hour of just walking around, I finally gave up and just found a nice patch of grass to sit on. Maybe I could just live here…nah, no pluming…. but it is shady…. hmmm.

"Ummm…hello?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and immediately wished I was wearing something better than just a pair of gray sweatpants with a black tennis racket on the side from high school and a white tank top. Before me was the most handsome boy I have seen in a long time. Jet-black hair, that spikes in the back, deep onyx eyes, pale skin, black jeans, white shirt, with a navy blue sweatshirt over it and holding a football under his arm…yumm…

"Helloooo? Are you there?" I heard the same voice say. But black hairs mouth isn't moving… is he majoring in ventriloquism? Just then I noticed a boy crouching down next to me with blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and three-whisker tattoos on each cheek, aww he's such a cutie!

"Umm, yes! I am sorry, hello." I said with a cheery voice as I saw he was waiting for an answer.

"What's a cutie like you doing on frat territory? It isn't very safe around here for some girls." Blue eyes asked me. Wait, where am I?

"Frat…territory?" I repeated, not understanding. What, I am new to the college life!

"Yea sweetie, you're sitting on the Omega Zeta Beta's front lawn." He said smiling at me. Just then, out of nowhere, a large brick house with white pillars appeared behind black hair. I bet blue eyes is majoring in majicary…if that's what it's called.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will leave. I kind of got lost trying to find my dorm room and I guess I just ended up here." I said as I stood up, frantically, waving my arms around like an octopus for some reason.

"Oh are you new or something? You can't find you dorm?" Blue eyes said as he stood up as well. "Well, you have just. met your first friends! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the teme over here, his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dobe, don't call me that." Said black hair err…Sasuke. I heard his voice for the first time and even though it was filled with rage, my knee's seemed to buckle…I am a weird girl.

"What ever teme." Naruto said as he drew his attention back to me. "Now what's the name of your dorm? Maybe we can escort a beautiful young lady to her abode." I couldn't help but giggle as he knelled down and took my hand so he could kiss the top of it.

"Dobe, don't do that, you may transfer your stupid ness onto her." Sasuke said as he tossed the football over to a pearl eyes, long brown haired boy. "Besides, you probably don't even know what an abode is."

"Yes I do…its some type of cheese right? Anyway, jealous teme?" Naruto smirked as he stood up again and slung an arm around my shoulders. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sure that's it."

"So what's your name hun?" Naruto asked.

"Haruno Sakura." I replied smiling up at him. Back at high school all of my friends were guys so I'm not all that flustered by his proximity…but if Sasuke took a few steps forward… "My dorm name is Hunter's Hall. I can't seam to find it by using this map from the 18th century." I said as I handed the map to him. He looked it over as his eyes widened.

"This is more like from the 17th century." He said laughing. "I am sorry to break it to you sweetie, but I have never heard of a Hunter's Hall." I sighed and took the map back from him.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled and then spoke up looking right at me. "You take a left down this road back onto Willow's burg and-" Sasuke said until he was cut off by Naruto.

"You know where it is teme?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side, arm still around my shoulders.

"Dobe, we are sophomores here, we _should_ know where it is, no _you _should know where it is. You live there, but of course you don't know how to get there, you always make me pick you up."

I couldn't help but chuckle at these two. They seam to bicker just like kinder gardeners fight over the blue crayon and then one of them punches the other to get it…I had to make an ocean! It wasn't my fault he wouldn't give it up!

"Teme, why don't you take her there, since you already know how to get there anyway!" Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke just sighed and nodded as he started to walk over to a black truck.

I started to follow him until Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Here," He said as he slipped me a piece of paper. I opened it and saw a seven-digit code and Naruto's name with a little chibi drawing of him giving a peace sign. "Call me if you need anything, or if the teme starts to do bad things." Naruto grinned down at me.

I giggled and waved back at him as I followed Sasuke into the black truck. I slid into the passenger seat and buckled myself in as he turned the car on and threw it in reverse.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me. If it weren't for you and Naruto I would have ended up on the soccer field during a game." I said as I smiled at him.

"No problem, just don't come down to the frat territory anymore without one of us with you. Its not the safest place on campus for a girl." Sasuke said as he stared straight at the road ahead.

"So what classes are you taking?" I asked after a five-minute silence, trying to make conversation.

"French 204, Engineering 103, Science Lab 308, English 207, and Math 406." Sasuke said as he stopped the car and waved two kids on skateboards along so they could cross the street.

"Hmm…I have two classes with you! Yay! Someone I know." I smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Which ones?" He asked genuinely curious.

"French and Engineering." I said happily that I already found someone who was going to be in class with me.

"Engineering?" He asked as his eyes widened slightly. "I am taking the automotive engineering, not the surgical engineering."

"Me too." I said. "I had a lot of guy friends and once our car broke down on the way back from a concert. All of them fixed it and they made me watch so that if I ever broke down when I was by myself, I would be able to fix it. After that I started reading car magazines and got really into it."

"Wow," he said as he turned a corner. "That's pretty cool that you are into cars. I have met no girls like that before. You know you are going to be the only girl in our class right?"

I giggled and looked up him. "Yup, but at least now I have a friend in the class."

Sasuke smirked as we pulled into a parking lot in front of a large building. "Well, this is where you live. Hunter's Hall."

"I really appreciate you don't this for me. Here, as a present you can have my faulty map from centuries ago." I laughed as I jumped out of the car and placed the folded up map on the seat that I had been sitting on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "I feel honored. Oh and here." He reached into the back of the truck and pulled up his black and red backpack. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and laid the paper on the dashboard so he could scribble something on it before handing it to me.

"Naruto isn't the most resourceful person to call if you are in need of help so just call me." He said with a stoic expression. I grabbed the pencil from him before he could put it back in his backpack. I tore off part of the paper that he had given to me that wasn't written on and scrawled my cell number onto it before giving it to him.

He lifted an eyebrow at me in silent question. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Just in case." He just chuckled as he put the car in drive and placed his foot on the brake.

"I'll see you in two days when classes start." I said as I started to close the door. I just barely caught him say, "I'll be looking forward to it."

I watched him drive away as I started to walk into the building. Now to find my dorm room. Number 112, first floor. I walked down to the first floor and walked down the hall. 110…111…AH! 112. My name, and three others, were written on the white board on the door in fancy cursive. I knocked on the door, in case someone was already in there and pulled out my key. I slid it into the lock and opened the door. All three girls were already in the room.

The one with two buns came up to me and hugged me. "Hi. You must be Haruno Sakura! My name is Higurashi Tenten."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!" The blond girl waved as she sat down on a purple comforted bed.

"Im Hyuga H-hinata. Hello." The girl with the dark blue hair said from her spot utop tan comforted bed…hmm…she kind of reminds me of that boy from earlier with the pearl colored eyes.

"Hi, its nice to meet you all." I said smiling at them once bunsy let me go.

"Ok," the girl named Ino said. "Now that we are all here, we can get to know each other!" she patted her bed, which was underneath a brown comforted bed. The room was set up with two bunk beds, four small desks, a lot or floor space (thank god for deciding to get a quadruple!) two large closets (I am not a very good sharer…grrr…do I intimidate?) and a small bathroom.

We all talked and laughed for over two hours. We got to know where our hometown was, our old friends, and our classes. We also got to know trivial things as well like, our favorite colors, if we like to wear hats or not, and small little fears of ours (vacuum cleaners…shudder).

We were all laughing at a story Hinata told us about how some of her old friends stole the soccer teams clothes when they went skinny dipping in a local lake, when I felt my phone vibrate in my sweat shirt pocket that I had thrown on when I got into the room.

I pulled it out expecting it to be my parents to make sure that I made it to my dorm safely but it was some number not in my contacts but looked familiar. My song continued to play the song Hate by Plain White-T's as I tried to remember who it was.

"W-who is it?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn that we made about 20 minutes ago.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Hold on a minute." I opened the orange Ericsson w600i. "Hello?" I said hesitantly. What if it's a stalker? …I will find out where the pervert lives and beat his face into his body so far that he wont be able to eat until it pops back up! CHA!

"Sakura?" I heard a masculine voice say through the other end of the phone. AH! Its just Sasuke! Phew.

"Oh, its just you Sasuke!" I said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No, I just thought you were a freaky stalker for a second." I said smiling…even though he can't see it…oh well.

"Why?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Do you have somebody stalking you or something? Who is it?"

I chuckled and said, "No, no I just haven't entered your number into my phone yet so I didn't know who was calling and I guess I jumped to conclusions, but what's up?"

"I called because OZB is having a party tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come or not. You can bring anyone as long as they are girls. The guys here don't really like it when other guys show up and drink their beer but would gladly open their doors for some pretty ladies." I heard him chuckle and couldn't help but follow his lead.

"Hmm…I don't think I am doing anything tonight. Let me ask my room mates and I'll call you back in a few ok?" I asked as I looked up to see the other girls giving me questioning looks.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Oh, and Sakura…make sure one of your roommates has a map of the campus that is from the 21st century." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ha Ha." I said sarcastically. "I'll call you later, bye." I said giggling.

"Bye." He said before we both hung up.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked. "Your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened as I blushed furiously. "No, no, no!" I shouted. "I just meet him today! He, and his friend, helped me find my dorm room earlier. Oh, but tonight, his frat house is having a party. You guys game?" I asked as my blush finally died down.

Ino's eyes widened when she hear the word party and started shouting things as she jumped around. The only words I caught were "party", "perfect outfit", and "college hotties".

"Ten-chan?" I asked as I already figured what Ino's answer was.

She just laughed at Ino's antics and nodded her head. "Sure, I am always gear for a game of beer pong!"

I chuckled and turned to look at Hinata. "You want to come?"

Hinata just blushed lightly, looked down, and poked her pointer fingers together (found out earlier that she does that when she nervous…what a strange habit.) "I-I have never actually b-been to a party before."

"They are really fun, and we will have a great time." I said, trying to encourage her to come. "Plus, I bet there are a lot of hot guys." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm…I will come. I really like spending time with the three of you." She said quietly and surprisingly not stuttering

"Awesome!" I said as I got up. "Now to get a good outfit!" A to think, my very first friendship (and hopefully something more) here all started with a faulty map.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

I don't even know how I got this story in my head, and I jut picked up my laptop and started writing while in the car and then after an hour or typing I came to and I didn't even remember turning my computer on let alone typing a story. So I read over what I wrote while in my high state and thought it was a kind of cute idea so here it is! Well please review! I would like to know what you all think of my writing from when I was in my out of body experience! Thanks!!


End file.
